


A Lesson in Dominance

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messi is the Golden Boy. Ronaldo wants to ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was Barca's Golden Boy. The prodigy. Ronaldo was strength, power, and athleticism. Leo was subtle, finesse, he made the ball _dance_.

Ronaldo was good, he had the records and trophies to prove it. But Leo was somehow...better. Faster, sharper. It was like thorn in Ronaldo's side how easy it seemed for him. Like he didn't have to struggle.

He knew, rationally that Leo worked hard, to get where he was. But it still seemed effortless. And it was irritating.

*****

It was a match between Real Madrid and Barcelona. They had met many times before. Barca had beaten Madrid 5-0 in one of the _Classico's_. Where Madrid were good, Barca were excellent. Having Pep had helped change the team for the better, and results seemed to back him up.

Barca thrashed Madrid, with Leo spearheading it. After the whistle blew, both teams exchanged congratulations and handshakes then headed to the dressing room.

*****

Ronaldo hurried through his shower a bit faster than he normally would. He felt...excited, eager. The rational part of his mind was telling him that what he was attempting was suicidal. He wanted to settle the score, prove who was the best.

*****

Making up an excuse for why he had to stay afterwards, he waited until the last team members left. He counted to 30, then made his way to the Barca dressing room. He was suprised it was quiet, enough that he thought someone knew what he was planning. A quick scan of his surroundings soothed his nerves. He turned to go, when he caught the sound of water.. Making his way to the showers, he found Leo  dressing as if he were heading out. _Perfect_.

_*_

Ronaldo leaned against the wall, waiting until Leo was fully dressed, before clearing his throat. Leo turned with a speed that surprised him, as well the expression on his face. What was that saying- _Deer in headlights?_

Leo opened his mouth as if to say something. Something to the effect of, "Ronaldo, what the hell?" But before he could say anything, Ronaldo crossed towards him, covered his mouth with his. The surprise on Leo's part worked to Ronaldo's benefit. He took advantage and trapped his wrists with one hand and used the other to slip underneath his boxers.

Ronaldo was grateful for the quiet. He couldn't risk being caught, especially with their current position. He could see the headlines now, _Marca_ would have a field day. Well, he would have to be sure they didn't find out.

Leo recovered from the shock.. of well..being felt up in the Barca dressing room by _Christiano Ronaldo_. He tried to free his wrists from Ronaldo's grasp, but he outmatched him in both size and strength. He wasn't leaving until Ronaldo wanted him to. If he wanted to..

He realized that Ronaldo had his hand in his pants and was jerking him off. It felt... _good. Better than good._ He pulled away, the burning need for air being the main reason. Ronaldo's expression seemed...amused. As if he found it entertaining to be giving his rival a hand job in the middle of the dressing room.

_*_

Ronaldo had like the quiet, but he wanted Leo to know the reason he was doing this. Leaning in, dropping his voice to just above a whisper, he started to tell him how long he had thought about this. Getting him alone, waiting for the right moment. He told about how he had wanted to throw him against a wall. Split his lip, leave marks that would be visible for days. But he couldn't, the only thing he could do was beat him on the pitch. And somehow Leo had ruined that, taken away his only means of dominating him, showing him who was the _best._ Who was in _charge._

The only response he received were shaky moans and pleas. He could hear Leo asking to stop, that this wasn't right, that he was sorry. 

"For what? Beating me in the past? Too little, too late. I think I deserve something in compensation." Throughout this exchange, Ronaldo hadn't removed his hand from Leo's pants, only increased the speed of his strokes. He felt Leo lean against him, the fight leave him. This is what he wanted, _surrender_.

Broad hands pressed bruises into slim hips, more rough than necessary, but he didn't care about being gentle. He wanted Leo to remember this, who made him moan like a nervous teenager. He wanted to commit this to memory, for later.

A few more strokes and he felt Leo climaxing. He stroked him through it, just enough that he started to become uncomfortable and began squirming to get away. Ronaldo smirked to himself. He knew Leo wasn't a virgin, he hada  kid, but he could see that he was naive about... _other things._ He felt a twinge of regret that he couldn't teach Leo about those things.

*

After a few seconds he released Leo's wrists and his cock. He looked at him, noting his bruised lips and marks around his arms. He hadn't meant to leave...visible evidence as to what they had been up too. A thrill went through him at what kind of story Leo would need to give to explain away his current state. Without so much as a goodbye, he left before Leo could process what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi tries to process what happened.

Leo tried to gather his thoughts. Ronaldo had given him a hand job in the Barca dressing room. He should do something, tell someone. But what could he say, "Ronaldo jerked me off against my will?"

A small part of him liked it. He liked that Ronaldo had seemed sure of what he wanted. He wondered what the actual reasons were. He had heard the rumors, that he slept with a lot of women. But he had never heard anything about guys.

 _Why me though?_   What did Ronaldo see in him, that he would risk doing what he did? He had heard the jokes about his physical features, the nicknames about short he was. Leo blushed when he realized how that worked to Ronaldo's advantage

 _Go home and get some rest. You can deal with this after a good night's sleep._ He needed to have a clear head, come tomorrow. Grabbing his things, he made his way to his car.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ronaldo's heart was suprisingly calm, cosidering what had happened. He waited ntil he reached his home before allowing himself to think. _Crazy, that what you are, crazy. I had expected a bit more of a fight._ Though in the end he got what he wanted. He wanted _more..._

*

Messi had the day off. He thought he might watch some TV but there wasn't anything interesting on. There were the magazines in the livng room, but he had read all of them. Maybe FIFA? He'd already beaten the game. He felt _bored, restless._

*

Ronaldo's thought drifted to Messi. It wasn't often he thought about the diminuitive strker, except for matches and public appearances. They had spoken on occasion. At best they knew each by name and face, but shared no bond. They were among the top football players in the world , with more money than most knew what to do with. But they had nothing in common but a ball and a field.

*

He needed to get out. His home felt to small, as if there wasn't enough room. Finally settling on going to a movie, Messi grabbed his keys and left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi is restless...Ronaldo is bored. A recipe for disaster?

The movie proved to be more of an annoyance than a distraction. He spent most of the time mocking the characters and trying to swallow stale popcorn.

Messi was leaving to go to his car, when he hit a wall. No, not a wall but close enough. His eyes were level with Ronaldo's stomach.

"What are you doing here?" He wasn't happy to see him, after what happened between them.

"Taking a walk. Is that a crime?"

Messi shook his head and turned to go, but Ronaldo turned him towards him.

"What are you doing?" He struggled in Ronaldo's grip. Messi was agile, but Ronaldo had more muscle. Combined with his height, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Your coming home with me."

It wasn't a suggestion, but an order.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano decides to up the stakes.

They drove in silence. If there was one thing they both could agree on, it was unnecessary talking. Cristiano was intent in his plans and Leo figured it was useless to protest. He couldn't understand why he wasn't putting up a fight or questioning why Ronaldo was doing this. He was almost certain a few laws were being broken. Kidnapping, assault...

They reached Ronaldo's house 10 minutes later. Ronaldo shut of the engine, and looked at Leo. It was a full minute before he realized Ronaldo wanted him to get out.

Leo heart began pounding. If he went with him willingly...or would he be forced to? Considering their previous encounter, it seemed Ronaldo was bold enough to try anything.

_Maybe he wants to talk or maybe even apologize. What are you saying? Ronaldo never apologizes, why should you expect otherwise?_

The sound of a key turning brought him out of his thoughts. He followed Ronaldo inside and shut the door. 

His house....was exactly like he expected. Flashy.

Ronaldo gestured for Leo to take a seat in the living room. He disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of water running.

"Would you like anything to drink? Something to eat?" It wasn't the reason he had brought Leo home, but still it pays to be hospitable.

He paused for several moments, before a soft decline from Leo. Alright then, may as well get to the point. 


	6. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo has a proposition, if you can call it that...

Ronaldo was a man who knew what he wanted. If he saw something he liked, he went after it. In this isn't something, but someone.

He had been wanting to take down the striker since they had first played against each other. Ronaldo wasn't blind, he knew talent when he saw it. And Leo was talented.

But there was something about him that got under Ronaldo's skin. It was like a thorn in the side, trying desperatley to remove it and failing.

That was how they came to be at his house at 1 in the morning. He wanted to own Leo.

Grabbing a glass of water (he wasn't hungry), he joined him in the living room. Sitting in an armchair, he placed the glass on the table next to him.

Leo in the meantime had been trying to figure out what Ronaldo's intentions were. Did he want to talk? Why bring him here to have a conversation? 

"Do you know why your here?"

Silence.

"I want to take about what happened the other night."

"You put your hand down my pants."

"Yes..which is what I wanted to discuss. First, I did that out of curiosity and mostly anger. I'm tired of being beaten by you. So I wanted to show you what it feels like when someone else is in charge."

"Was it necessary to give me a handjob in the middle of the Barca dressing room?"

"If I recall, there were no complaints."

He had a point. Leo didn't know what to say. What did Ronaldo want?

"What is it you want? My awards? To beat us in the next El Classico?"

"As much I would like that, no. I want to show you how it feels when someone else is in control."

"Control...?"

Ronaldo had to stifle a laugh. Leo really was innocent. There was no way he was experienced. 

"Do know what the term BDSM means?"

A shake of the head was the only response.

"It means there a relationship between someone who is dominate and someone who is submissive."

"Are you saying...you want...uhh..." This was embarrassing. Ronaldo was asking, at least he seemed to be asking to pursue a relationship with him.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. But I would like explore this with you. Do you remember after I made you come, I rubbed the head of your dick? You started squirming. What you were experiencing was over stimulation. Your nerves were very sensitive after coming, and it can be unpleasant if continually stimulated."

He studied Leo's face for any signs, if he was understanding or possibly scaring him. He didn't seem frightened so he continued.

"As I said before, I won't make you do anything you don't want to. If you have any questions you can contact me. "

"What do you say?" 

Leo didn't have an answer for him. This...whatever it was something he had never experienced. What did people do in these types of relationships? Would Ronaldo hurt him? The sudden urge to be out of this house and in his own bed became overwhelming.

"Take me home."

Ronaldo could sense Leo's distress, and grabbed his keys.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were  a bit difficult, to say the least. Ronaldo's offer was like an itch you couldn't scratch, popping up at the worst moments. It was all he could do to focus on practice, matches, and dealing with the team. During the night, he would wake up, remembering what he and Ronaldo had done, what _Ronaldo had done to him._

 

_You never stopped him. You're just as guilty._

_How is it my fault? I couldn't have said anything, stopped him even if I wanted to. He is bigger, stronger, and outweighs me. I'm not the guilty party._

 

Ronaldo had said he wouldn't force him, didn't he? The fact that Leo was considering trusting Ronaldo, _Dios mio._

*

An hour later, one dialed cell number, and a sleep-laced Portuguese accent.

*

They talk for hours. Well, Ronaldo talks and Leo answers, asking questions when he doesn't understand something. Ronaldo explains what a submissive is, but it's not who Leo is. Leo is shy, quiet, likes to keep to himself, but never submissive.

 

As the conversation goes on, it changes from a Dom/sub relationship, to simply exploring what either of them likes. Equal footing, and a compromise so that when it ends, neither side is left hurt. Ronaldo had heard stories of people who...went too far. He doesn't want that, in this..arrangement. Despite his competitive nature, the desire to one-up him, he doesn't want to hurt him. That's the golden rule.

* 

It's five in the morning when they finish talking. Neither wants to go to practice, especially after everything they discussed. They call in "sick", and Leo agrees to go to Ronaldo's house.

**_*_ **

Leo arrives around 9, and parks a few feet from the house. The fewer people who saw him, the better. He half walks, half jogs to the front door. He knocks and Ronaldo opens the door, in his trademark boxers, thankfully nothing outrageous. 

 

"Like what you see?" It's that statement that makes Leo realize he's been staring at Ronaldo's bulge. He felt his face flush, and walks in, trying to avoid further embarrassment. He takes a seat on the couch, waiting for Ronaldo to make himself decent and join him.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirming like a bitch in heat.

He'd made a deal with the devil. Ronaldo was going to use him, in whatever way he wanted. 

In a way, it was a relief. Someone to take control, tell him what to do. 

He was scrutinized under the media microscope. He sometimes wondered how he hand't cracked. There were times he thought of quitting, giving in if it meant a semblance of normalcy. But he love Barca, the crest, the game too much to throw it away. 

 

And now he was sitting across from the man who intended to make his life hell on the pitch. He wondered what happened to his sanity. 

*

Ronaldo had dressed in jeans and plain t-shirt. He wanted Leo to be comfortable. He took a seat across from him and studied his phone for a few moments. A few missed calls, but those could wait. 

He looked over at Leo who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He cleared his throat, to gouge his reaction. After several seconds, Leo met his gaze. The way he was fidgeting, he must have expected Ronaldo to jump him right there. 

Ronaldo decided to break the tension.

"Why don't I get to the point? I want to make sure we're clear about this."

"You won't hurt me?"

"No. To be honest, I don't want to. I like holding you down and taking control, but I'm not cruel."

"Okay." 

Ronaldo stood , offered Leo his hand. They shook, sealing the agreement.


End file.
